


Vultures

by MorbidOptimist



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Dates, Background Character Death, F/F, First Dates, Holding Hands, Witchcraft, bones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidOptimist/pseuds/MorbidOptimist
Summary: Raven accompanies Jinx as she scours the woods for pockets of tragedies.





	Vultures

“Jesus!  _ Fuck _ !” the girl screeched, whipping around; Jinx’s rounded pupils narrowed, “What are you doing creeping around in the woods at night!?” 

“Following you. What are you doing creeping around in the woods at night?” Raven asked, nonplussed.

Jinx’s face ran through a few assorted emotions as she seemed to think her predicament over.

“...Hunting.”

“Hunting?” Raven repeated, a little surprised. 

Jinx grunted once, as she tugged her hair free of the low hanging scraggles of branches and twigs. 

Stepping forward a bit, Jinx regained her footing and set her hands on her hips. 

“You can come if you want, ‘slong as you don’t spook easy.”

Raven hovered in place, unanswering. 

Taking it as an agreement, Jinx turned and resumed her odd search. 

Jinx ducked through the trees at a slow but steady pace, leaving Raven to float steadily some inches beside her.

She had to fight the brush and uneven terrain; she muttered whenever her platform boots found ditches and mossed over holes while Raven simply phased through the plantmatter obstructing her. 

After a while of watching Jinx corral her frustrations against the similies of nature scratching up her already tattering dress, Raven used her powers to bend the worst of it out of Jinx’s way as they continued to wander. 

Raven noted the waning moon and the scant amount of natural light it reflected; it’d been a while since she experienced the darkness on the outskirts of the city. 

As Raven’s thoughts flickered back to the fire demon and the better of Slade’s many aliases, Jinx stopped short.

The hexcastor closed her eyes and tilted her head; curious Raven opened her senses, but heard nothing of note in the woods.

“What exactly, are we hunting?” Raven asked, only for Jinx to shoosh her. 

Resigned, Raven resumed her silence and waited. 

After another few seconds, Jinx nodded and set again in a different direction. 

Just when the girl started to pick up speed, she stopped and crouched low to the ground. 

Deep within the unkempt weeds, Jinx’s form was nearly obscured by the brambles. 

Raven watched her mutter and huff for a few moments as she worked. 

“ _ Got-cha _ ,” Jinx sang, as she pried away her prize. 

When she stood back up, Raven drifted closer for inspection. 

Jinx held the remains of something, the Titan noted, something small that was no longer living. 

She glanced at Jinx, for explanation.

“My powers are bad luck,” she offered, as she brushed off the excess dirt and plant matter; “But my powers also lead me to places where bad things happened, if it made enough of an impression.”

“And that?” Raven asked, jerking her chin to the stain-clung bones. 

“Lost cat,” Jinx guessed dismissively; “Mine now.” 

Uninclined to argue, Raven watched the girl happily tack away her prize before wondering deeper into the trees. 

Raven was happy to learn that there were things that Jinx didn’t deem worthy to touch; she shied away from things still rotting, though even the bones smelled unpleasant enough for Raven to somewhat question the girl’s practices. 

Jinx seemed especially excited about the set of teeth embedded loosely in a jawline; some canine-eque remainder that Raven didn’t feel curious enough to ask more about. 

As the night wore on, Jinx filled her pocket with feathers and pouch full of stones; sometimes the girl offered reasons, but more often then not, the only explanation she could offer was that ‘it felt right’, with her tone slightly downtrodden and her smile a little more forced.

Raven thought for a moment, as they walked further, to offer parallels of her own powers; the air between them called for a quieter compansionsihp however, thus the Titan refrained. 

Before long, Raven picked up the trickling rush of a nearby waterfall; Jinx seemed eerily drawn to it, and so their course was set. 

“I hate this,” Jinx muttered, as she walked into the water gushing over large rocks and jutting sticks. 

Raven felt the scene was rather pleasant; but her own empathy easily picked up Jinx’s aura of nausea and apprehension, leaving her quiet. 

When the top of the stream proved devoid of anything noteworthy, Jinx hopped to the bottom, some feet down, catching Raven slightly in the splash.

“Sorry,” Jinx offered, her focus largely on the ground around her. 

Raven scanned the area herself, before a strange feeling in her gut prompted her to glance over to the edge of the stream, where Jinx had also turned her attentions. 

“...Is that?”

“-Hope not,” Jinx answered curtly, as she walked over. 

The clothes, what remained of them, made Raven grimaced. 

“Poor bitch,” the hexcaster remarked. 

“...I’ll report it to the authorities,” Raven offered; “Looks like they’ve been down here awhile.” 

Jinx exhaled expectantly and turned away as the Titan pulled out her communicator to ferret out their coordinates.

With the message sent, somewhat anticlimactically, Raven turned to find Jinx resting her feet in the cold water, her heavy boots on the rock beside her. 

Feeling an odd sort of way, Raven landed against the ground and took the physical route of scaling the ledge to sit beside her. 

Jinx leaned back, her hair nearly trailing into the stream. 

“Thank you,” Raven murmured, as she settled herself onto the rock.

Surprised, Jinx lifted her head; she swished her feet in the water.

“For not checking his pockets for anything,” she teased, wishing she’d had the courage to remark about their walk together instead. 

Jinx smirked.

“Eh, I’ll do that when you leave,” she quipped; bringing Raven to a smile. 

As Jinx chuckled and looked back to the water, her fingers brushed against her hand.

Startled, Jinx pulled away as Raven squeaked.

“Heh,” Jinx huffed. 

Almost in sync, they pretended nothing happened. 

Tentatively, Raven placed her hand back, and tried not to notice how close it’d been to Jinx.

Slowly, Jinx set her hand down against hers; her posture curiously poised. 

Jinx’s fingers curled, intertwining them.

Raven bit her lip; the stream in front of them suddenly seemed the safer place to look. 

After a few, heart-beating seconds crawled by, Raven noted the warmth in Jinx’s hand, and the way the girl was also, carefully not looking directly at her. 

Raven smiled.

They sat together in the dappled moonlight, enjoying the sounds of the tumbling water, and the feeling of finding warmth in a forgotten place. 


End file.
